creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chathambo (Silent Hill)
Chathambo is a fictional character that appears in some manner in all of Somarinoa's Silent Hill media, first appearing in the novella version of Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism and most recently appearing in Silent Hill: Not Alone. In-universe, he is a fictional character created by an unknown individual who operates as a tongue-in-cheek analog to infamous character John Rambo that, like his real life character counterpart stars in popular - if over-the-top - action films. He is surprisingly popular and media of him can be found all over Silent Hill in the form of movie posters, in television commercials, on leather jackets, and other media. In the movies, Chathambo is a silent character sans the occasional quack, but can be described as reckless, aggressive and exceptionally tough. He often disregards the direct orders of his commanding officer(s) (although it is not readily apparent if he even fully understands the orders, being a duck). He works alone and uses somewhat violent tactics to solve problems he encounters, utilizing his unique "Love Gun", a modified Uzi he obtained in the movie Love Gun, in which he starred as the protagonist as he hunted down Mafia mobster Lips Manliss. Although he is stated as suffering from shellshock from old battles he served in, chances are he doesn't and is actually just being a duck, though all other characters in the film treat him as if he was a human being, seemingly taking no notice that he is of a different species altogether. Despite being a duck, his wings are strong enough to hold and operate an Uzi and several other weapons throughout the films he appears in. He is also capable of short-lived flight and swimming. He is at home in the jungle and is an expert in guerrilla tactics. Being a Pekin Duck, he has a robust body and white feathers, along with a yellow bill and orange feet. His eyes appear black although his true iris color has never been officially revealed. He always wears a red bandanna, which tends to blow in the wind. Easter Egg Appearances ''Devil's Pacifism'' He appears in Somarinoa's first foray into the Silent Hill franchise emblazoned across the back of the Kreature's Klub leather jacket found by Billy Steve around a third of the way through the story and can be seen in every encounter with Billy following that. ''Roback's Story'' Shawn Roback first comes across several Chathambo movie posters during his first few hours in town, and then when he later encounters Billy Steve and The Scavenger, he comments on Billy's jacket, expressing interest in the character. He becomes somewhat suspicious when Billy informs him that he has no idea who the character is; Roback asks him if he has been living under a rock and Billy's half-assed explanation causes Roback to question the validity of his response. ''Hunger Pangs'' He appears on the jacket donned by Billy Steve relatively early on in the storyline, and remains visible throughout the gameplay on this item of clothing, which is worn by Billy for the rest of the game. ''Enforced Retirement'' When Detective Rembrandt first breaks into Shawn Roback's house early in the game, a video movie trailer of Love Gun can be seen playing on Roback's TV before Rembrandt disgustedly turns it off. ''Home Sweet Home'' At Thor Steinbach's house back in Ninilchik, Alaska, a vinyl figurine of Chathambo can be seen in his room, as can a DVD case for Love Gun. Other Chathambo DVDs can be found hidden throughout the game, and collecting these will add them to Thor's DVD collection at home. Collecting the entire set earns the achievement "Killin' Can Be As Easy As Quackin'". ''Learn to Swim'' In Learn to Swim, a Pekin Duck suddenly flies down into Toluca Lake, frightening the protagonist and potentially the player. It then swims back and forth, quacking. Normally, this duck will remain here until the protagonist moves close enough to it to trigger the next boss battle, at which time the duck is eaten. However, if the player types in the Konami Code at the beginning of the game, the duck that will appear will instead be Chathambo, and instead of being eaten, he will dodge the sneak attack and actually aid the player in fighting the boss, using his Love Gun. Afterwards, he will simply swim off, quacking. He will leave the secret weapon, the Love Gun. A playable arcade game can also be found in another section of the game entitled Chathambo CONTRAct. Interacting with this arcade game allows the player to play a minigame based on the original Contra for the NES, only with Chathambo in place of the original player character and with the eagle insignia being replaced with a duck. ''Not Alone'' Despite that Not Alone takes place in the 19th Century, Chathambo appears in artistic form on a cave wall covered in ancient Native American cave paintings. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Silent Hill Fanon Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters